Draco and Harry: A Love Story
by Adrienne J. Winchester
Summary: AU/ I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_Draco and Harry: A Love Story_

_By Adrienne J. Winchester_

_ "Aureole it's time for bed, Brush your teeth and get ready for bed." But Grandmamma I am not sleepy yet. Do I have to go bed now?" Aureole whined to her grandmother. "Yes, child you do," "But Grandmamma, can you tell me the story of Light and Dark?" "Please." Alright, Aureole, if you can get ready in ten minutes, I'll tell you the story." Oh, thank you Grandmamma!" _

_Aureole flew off to her bedroom to get ready for bed. When her grandmother got to her room, she saw that Aureole was there in her bed with her face scrub and her teeth brushed, She than went to tell little Aureole the story that she had heard from her grandmother._

_ Long ago when the world was young, it was ruled by two separate Kingdoms. Within these two Kingdoms, lived two very different people, who despite having both of their parents hate each other, had become lovers. Who are they? _

_ First there is Prince Draco who was the son of King Lucius and Queen Narcissa of the Dark Kingdom; Prince Harry, his lover, was the son of King James and Queen Lily of the Light Kingdom._

_Draco and Harry couldn't understand why their parent's hated each other so; Now because of this hatred that their parents have for each other, there was a law that was made between the two Kingdoms, that no man or woman from one Kingdom were to get involved with that of a person of either two Kingdoms; But of course no one never stopped to think that the son of King Lucius and the son of King James would ever become lovers. But no one would ever know for years to come._

_ There was a huge forest between the two Kingdoms, were both Draco and Harry would often meet; and where their love was kept a secret from all those of whom were their enemy, for there were only two people who knew that Draco and_ _Harry would meet in the forest, and their names where Jeddah and Artemis. These two people were the loyal servants of Draco and Harry. Draco and Harry were able to keep their love affair a secret from their parents. It because of their servants, it was with Jeddah and Artemis that they were able to dodge their parents and Keep them in the dark about their relationship._

_ It soon came to pass that when_ _Draco went to meet Harry, he didn't know that he was being followed by one of his father's servants. This servant was proven to be most loyal to Draco's father, for when he saw Draco together with the Light Prince, he immediately told the Dark King exactly what he had seen happen in the forest. _

_ Of course no one could foresee the danger which they were all heading for until it was it too late. As soon as King Lucius was told about his son's affair with the enemy's son, he'd become furious with Draco, because he had dared to disobey his father's law. Because of Draco's disobedience, the King had declared that Prince Draco a traitor to the Royal family and ordered that he was to be brought back to the Palace to receive his punishment. Meanwhile, back in the Light Kingdom, King James had also heard of his son's affair with the Dark Prince. Although the punishment was death, King James couldn't bring him-self to kill Harry, not only was he not able to put his 16-year-old son to death, but his wife the Queen, wouldn't allow him to harm one hair on Harry's head. The King than had Harry banished from the Kingdom, but with Harry begin so young, his handmaiden Artemis was allowed to go with the young prince._

_ Back in the Black Palace, King Lucius was still hot with anger, because Draco had dared to defy his father's orders. The King had Draco and Jeddah locked away in his dungeon to await their punishment, which was death. Queen Narcissa had tried to get her husband to change his mind, but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. So later that night, when everyone was in a deep sleep, Queen Narcissa went down to the dungeons to help her son and Jeddah to escape their punishment._

_ As soon as the guards saw that it was their Queen, who had come to her see son, they immediately gave her a pass, not knowing that she will help her son to escape. Queen Narcissa thought fully brought the guards some refreshments which they gladly took. The Queen watched as they drank the drinks she brought them, and she knew all she had to do was to wait for a few minutes. She was soon rewarded, as the guards fell into a deep sleep. Thanks to her sleeping potion, it would be easier for her to get in without being seen to get her son and Jeddah out of their prison._

_ Once they had made it past the two sleeping guards, and out the two double doors, they then went down to the court yard, where there was two black stallions were waiting, ready to carry them to where Artemis and Harry were waiting for them. Once Draco and Jeddah were at the horses, Draco had then turn to face his mother and ask her to come with him, because he was sure that once the King knew of her involvement with their escape, that her life would be forfeit, but the Queen just stood there and told Draco that she was not afraid of her husband, she then sent him and Jeddah on their way._

_Back inside the palace, King Lucius was just told by the guards that his wife had helped_ _Draco and Jeddah to escape their punishment; he was once again felled with hot anger, that the King had his own Royal wife beheaded for treason. _

_It was soon heard throughout the land that King Lucius had his wife beheaded, because she had dared to go against her husband, when she had helped her son to escape his punishment. The evil King had decided that Queen Narcissa her-self would take her son place at the altar of sacrifice._

_When Draco had heard of what was done to his mother by his father's hand, he had immediately began to make plans to avenge his mother's death. But before he could even start to make his plans, Harry had come to him with such fear in his eyes, that Draco could only ask him, what was troubling him._

_ So it was that Harry sat Draco down that night and had begun to tell him about a dream that he had two nights before he and Jeddah came back to both him-self and Artemis. Now he told him that in his dream, he had seen_ _Draco fighting a losing battle with his father and while he was fighting,_ _Draco had been fatally injured in battle. Without Draco to protect him, he was then forced to become his father's concubine. _

_ Because of the dream, he was afraid of the outcome of the battle should he continue to go after his mother's murderer. Once Draco was sure that Harry had calm down long enough for him to continue talking, he began to tell him that because he was his mother's son, that it was his duty as her son to avenge her death. However, now that_ _Draco knew of Harry's fears , he tried to keep him as calm as possible while he told him that there was nothing in this world that would be able to spilt them apart from each other._

_ Once Harry knew that Draco would not abandon him, he became very calm. That night as they lay within each other's arms, they knew in their hearts that it might be the last time that they would see each other alive._

_ Furthermore, within the Dark Palace, King Lucius was still raising sand because_ _Draco and Jeddah were able, with help of Queen Narcissa, to escape their punishment. But the evil King had vowed at that moment that he would see to the end of_ _Draco and his loyal servant Jeddah, before his time was up. But that was the lease of King Lucius's worries for he knew that Draco was a strong fighter, not to mention that he meaning Draco as more powerful than his father. _

_It was because of this knowledge that King Lucius knew that his son was more powerful than he was and a lot stronger also. The King had gone to great lengths to insure that the battle between himself and Draco would end with him being the Victor._

_ However, back in the middle of the forest, Harry was still feeling a little bit upset, about Draco going to off to fight his against his father. So to insure his safe return, he began to pray to his grandfather lord Saturn to ask that he protect_ _Draco, and to make sure he was safe and also of his safe return to him alive and unharmed, therefore he had continue to pray on ward as Artemis stood as his protector to insure that no harm would come to the young prince, as he sat there praying to his grandfather. _

_ Of course no one had foreseen a beam light that had come down from the sky above, nor did they see a young man who stood before them as the light had faded back to once it came, but however they did take notice for when he had cleared his throat to announce his presents. For when Artemis and Harry had heard the sound, they immediately turned around to see who it was, for Harry knew that it was older Brother Michael, who was Lord Saturn's aid. _

_ Now when Michael saw that his sister was in need of aid, he then looked at him with pity in his Dark Green eyes. It was with a heavy heart; that Michael had to tell his baby brother; that he and his Prince, would not live pass tonight. Once Harry heard that news that Michael had given him, he immediately began to cry his soul out. _

_ Because he knew that his fear was just confirm that it would be the last time, which he would be able to see his Prince a live again, and so he began to cry once more._

_"But Grandmamma that can't be the end is it," asked Aureole. No, Aureole my dear, it's not over yet. Now are you going to let me finish the story or not, little one. Yes, Grandmamma you can finish the story._

_ "Okay, now where was I, oh, yes, I remember. When Draco and Jeddah had first got to the palace, all they could see were statues of Draco's father, and the servants who were walking around and doing their job. But not the King himself, once they were done in the parlor, they then went to the place to where Draco was sure, that his father would be._

_When Draco and Jeddah were in the courtyard,_ _Draco could see that his father was holding on to something or to someone, "Hello there Draco said the King," "I'm glad that you and your servant could make it," "We thought that you would not come." King Lucius had said to his son._

_"I'm here to avenge my mother's death," said Draco. "Oh so, you don't want to save your young Prince than," Taunted the Dark King. "I mean, I was under the impression that you were lovers," "now I could be wrong, but you had once defied me because of that boy," said Lucius._

_"Draco calm down," "you will not do Harry any good if you are dead." Jeddah said to him. "I'm calm enough Jeddah," let Harry go father," "your fight is with me." _

_"I know to whom I am fighting against Draco," "I'm just making sure that this battle ends with me being the victor." "And once the battle is over and you are dead, I would then claim your precious little Prince as my own concubine; and have my way with her." "And there is nothing you can do to stop me, my son. _

_"The King had taunted his son merciless, with the ill intent to do harm to Harry," _

_"Let him go, or so help me, if you so much as harm him, I'll rip your head off of your shoulders," said the Prince._

_"Draco, you seem to think that you are the one in charge, well I just got one thing to say to that my disobedient son. You're wrong; I'm the head nigga in charge." He told him._

_"Jeddah; once I have him distracted, I want you to grab Harry and get him the hell out of here, is that understood." Draco had said to Him._

_"Yes sir, your majesty; I understand sir. Was the answer given to Draco?_

_"I'm ready when you are father, but you must swear that Harry is to remain unharmed," "swear it on the head of Mars" said Draco._

_"I swear on the head of Mars, the god of war that your precious Prince will remain unharmed," The Evil King has said._

_Once the battle had begun, and the King's back was turned; Draco gave the signal for Jeddah to make his way over to Harry, to insure that he would get out of there alive._

_"Young Prince you must come with me please, I must get you to safety." Jeddah had told him. "But Jeddah, what about Draco he question? We can't just him here, to fight his father alone. "Believe me Young Prince; Prince Draco can handle his father just fine by himself." _

_"He won't need us to get in his way." "If it will make you feel better, once you are taken safely out of the castle." "I will then come back to help him, if my help may be needed." "Is that alright with you Prince?" Jeddah had asked her._

_"Thank you; Jeddah," "I do not mean to be a nuisance to you," "It's just that I'm worried that_ _Draco will not make it back alive, if his father has anything to say about it." Harry had told him." _

_"Hey now don't be like that,_ _Draco is a strong man; I am sure that he can handle his father with great ease Your Majesty." "Any way Prince this is Jeremiah he will see to it that you are brought safely to the temple while I go back to help Draco." He told him._

_"Now Jeremiah make sure that princess get to the temple unharmed alright." "Jeddah had told him."_

_ "Yes sir my liege, right this way your highness. Jeremiah had said to the Prince._

_Now what Jeddah and Harry didn't know was that Jeremiah was under orders from King Lucius, to kill Harry with the chance that he got. Lucius knew that Jeddah would trust Jeremiah to help him get Harry to the safety of the temple of Artemis, without thinking of the consequences of his actions should anything transpire against Harry. Evidently, what happens next was something that no one had foreseen because once Jeremiah and Harry had made it to the clearing of Artemis's Temple gate was when tragedy had struck. Because as soon as Jeremiah and Harry was just in front of the front gate of the temple; was when Jeremiah had shown his true colors to the young Prince. _

_"Now my Young Prince this can go two ways, the hard way or the easy way; so which is it that you prefer hmm!" "Jeremiah had expressed him."_

_"Why are you doing this to me Jeremiah? What reason do you have for committing such terrible deed? Jeremiah I have done nothing to you or your family." "Harry had just admitted to him."_

_"It's not me that wants you dead Prince, but my king because you manage to turn his son the Prince against his majesty. Therefore, I've been order by my king to eliminate the threat that you hold for our Kingdom." "Jeremiah had explained to the shock and surprise of the young Prince."_

_"I'm not a threat to anyone from your kingdom Jeremiah, all I want to do is love Draco and to be with him. Why is it so hard for your King to understand that Draco and I belong together?" "He said to him!" "Now let me pass; I must get to the temple to get Draco and Jeddah help for when they return from the fight."_

_"I don't think so Prince; because as I see it you only two choices, choice one: you can come quietly with me and we get this over with or choice two: you can try to scream and run for help. Even that will not help you because in both cases you will be dead before any help will come." "He told the Frighten Young Prince."_

_ When became apparent that Harry was not going to move Jeremiah took it as his chance to attack the Prince. But when Harry saw that Jeremiah had meant to do him harm; he saw that there was no other way around it. So Harry did the only thing that was left for him to do seeing as, he was about haft away from the temple gates; Harry had then took off running in hope that he would be able to get close enough for him to scream out for help, but that was a moot point because; as soon as he did that Jeremiah who was a fast runner was able to catch him just in time too. And when Harry saw that he had been caught; he immediately had begun to beg Jeremiah to let him go free._

_ "Jeremiah please don't this, I beg you please let me go. I promise you that should you let go me, in which no harm will come to you or your family by Draco or by my father King James." "The Prince had beseeched of him." _

_ "I'm sorry My Prince, but I can't go against my King; for if I was to do that, then my life would be forfeit Your Grace. Now please hold still this won't hurt much." "Jeremiah had told the frighten Prince."_

_As soon as the blade came near to his neck Prince Harry knew that he would not be making it out alive. It was at that time when the guards came running at top speed trying to get to where they hear the scream coming from; but they were too late save Harry for Jeremiah had driven the blade straight through Harry's heart. And as the last of his life force left his body; and before his eyes close he was able to see that Draco and Jeddah had come to see that they were too late and that Jeremiah had fled the scene. _

_When_ _Draco had got close enough to see that Harry was indeed dying he had let out the most bloodcurdling scream that was heard throughout the entire Earth Kingdom. When he was done Prince Draco took his own sword and before anyone could stop him; Prince Draco had ended his own life so that he could be with His Beloved in Death._

_"Now do you see why I tell this story Aureole to you my dear? It's so that one day when the time comes the Dark Prince will rise again and search for the Light Princess and you most prove to be ready." "Aureole's Grandmother has expressed to her granddaughter."_

_"I understand Grandma, thank you! And I will do my best to uphold our family's legacy Grandma." "Aureole has confessed to her grandmother. _

_"I know that you will Aureole, I myself will give you the tools that you will need to complete your task. My dear child when the Dark Prince rises again you find and protect the Light Prince from any and all harm until His Majesty comes back is that understood Aureole," "the Grandmother had expressed to Aureole."_

_"Yes Grandmother I understand perfectly," "Aureole has told her grandmother." _

_The End_


	2. Author's Note

**_Note: To readers on _**

**_This may come as a shock to some of you, but I'm a first time writer on ; although I have been a reader myself for some time now and I do have an account with and I have three stories that are already published. Now some of you may think that my writing style is not good, well I have this to all of the people who think that I write like crap. If you do like my writing then all of can go to Hell, because I don't write for I write for myself because this is something that I love to do._**


End file.
